sueños
by PleaseBiteMee
Summary: cuatro amigas en una noche tienen unos sueños que le cambiaran la vida...  seran sus principes azules o solo un sueño mas?  animate a leerlo y enamorarte :D  ya se mal summary espero que lo lean  lemon
1. el fin de un comeinzo

Sueños

El comienzo del mejor sueño.

Bella POV.

[/!] Estaba en un laboratorio terminando de estudiar para el próximo parcial de química, cuando un joven de pelo cobrizo me observaba desde la ventana, al descubrir que lo miraba, guiño el ojo. Mire hacia todos lados en busca de la dueña de tal mirada pero nadie estaba en ese momento, y al mirar nuevamente a la ventana ya no se encontraba ahí, sino que estaba detrás mío con un tierno y dulce abrazo [¡/]

-BELAAAAAA!- grito mi padre que me llamaba para despertarme

Era viernes, era mi último día de la secundaria. Baje pesadamente por las escaleras intrigada por aquel sueño ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estábamos? Todas esas preguntas estaban inundando mi mente de un momento a otro, mientras seguía casi sin darme cuenta con me vida normalmente. Al volver a "la vida real" me di cuenta de que ya estaba estacionando mi reciente adquisición una chevrolett estilo '80. Otra vez había empezado a soñar despierta, en un hermoso y extraño sueño…

Al bajar me encontré a mis amigas en la puerta del instituto charlando Rose, Ali, Ang mis mejores amigas y también se encontraba Jess, una simple amiga. Nos saludamos con uno de esos abrazos con los que nos decíamos que íbamos a estar siempre para lo que sea. Luego visualicé el rostro de mi mejor amigo, jake, detrás de mis amigas apoyado sobre la pared, se veía taaan bien.

Jake era un chico morenos, fuerte, musculoso, con unos preciosos ojos marrones, pelo castaño y por sobre todas las cosas un chico muy cariñoso, apuesto y atento. Simple el chico perfecto que TODAS las chicas están atrás de el. Y mis amigas no eran la excepción, pero la que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el era Jess, cuando se los veían juntos eran divinos hacían una excelente pareja y todas nosotras queríamos que ellos estén juntos.

Jake era un año más chico que yo, pero a pesar de eso era mi mejor amigo el que me entendía que no me reprochaba nada, aquel que le podía contar cualquier cosa y no me avergonzaría. Mis amigas cada vez que nos veían juntos hablando suspiraban y decían que hacíamos una hermosa pareja y que el estaba profundamente enamorado de mi, yo sabia que no era así éramos solo amigos.

¡A tierra Belaa! Otra vez me había quedado soñando despierta describiendo a mi mejor amigo. Sacudí mi cabeza para poder aclarar las ideas y vi que todavía estaba mi amigo recostado sobre la pared, suspire, sonreí y fui a su encuentro. Al estar a unos pocos centímetros de el me abrió los brazos en un lindo abrazo.

-Bella me parece a mí o estas soñando otra vez despierta- me dijo, y rió.

-mmm… puede ser –y me uní a esta melodiosa risa hasta que me dolió el estomago

Cuando dejamos de reírnos y pude volver a hablar

–Jake no sabes el extraño sueño que tuve- toco la campana para entrar y salí corriendo para entrar- en cuanto estemos en recreo te cuento adiós- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fue caminando a mi ultimo día en este instituto que me vio crecer… uy! Por dios estoy muy melancólica esto de los recuerdos me esta haciendo mal.

acá estaba por entrar a mi ultima clase de química, ¡mi ultimo día!, pero este día no iba a ser como todos los demás que vivimos acá, este día cambiaran nuestras vidas.

Aca les dejamos el primer capiyulo de nuestro primer fic

espero que les guste esperamos sus comentarios

besos

barbi y maca :)


	2. un sueño para todas

acá estaba por entrar a mi ultima clase de química, ¡mi ultimo día!, pero este día no iba a ser como todos los demás que vivimos acá, este día cambiaran nuestras vidas.

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales, a los 5 minutos de empezar la clase el director, Alaric, interrumpió para llamarnos a mis amigas y a mi (Rose, Ali, Ang y yo) todas nos miramos intrigadas, ¿Qué pasaba? Nunca nos llamaba el director.

Nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y lo seguimos en silencio mientras 20 personas nos miraban intrigadas mientras nos íbamos

Sueños.

Bella POV.

Al llegar a la entrada de la dirección nos dijo que esperemos 10 minutos, que ya nos llamaría.

Aun intrigadas por el motivo de que el director nos llame decidimos hablar de de cosas sin importancia como que habíamos soñado la noche anterior para despejarnos un poco, entonces mi pequeña duende, Alice, hablo.

-No saben el sueño mas raro que tuve ayer por la noche- dijo y todas la miramos intrigadas.

-OK, ahora se los cuento- dijo dándose cuenta seguramente de la expresión de nuestros rostros, le encantaba contar sus sueños… -era como una predicción, de enserio no estoy loca- dijo al ver nuestras caras de ¡Empezó otra vez con que es bruja o algo así!- espero que este sueño se haga realidad

-[¡/] Estaba en una tienda de ropa de alta costura esas de vestidos largos para importantes fiestas, como los bosquejos que tengo en mi cuaderno que pensé y diseñe por años, al empezar a mirar los distintos vestidos que estaban colgados en las perchas me di cuenta que eran idénticos a los que yo había dibujado, me enoje mucho ¿quien podría haberme robado todos mis diseños?. Entonces encontré la etiqueta de uno de estos cuando la leí tenia mi nombre como la diseñadora, parecía una marca muy importante entonces se me dibujo una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, empecé a saltar y bailar de alegría. Cuando un chico rubio, alto y flaco me miraba y me sonreía, entonces trate de llegar a él pero un montón de personas comenzaron a entrar a MI tienda para comprar y cuando me di vuelta a ver a ese lindo chico ya no estaba había desaparecido [¡/]

Pero antes de que pueda quejarme o buscarlo una voz muy familiar me despertó, si mi mama para venir al colegio, lo pueden creer había encontrado al hombre de mi vida el hombre de mis sueños y mi mama me tuvo que despertar no es justo.- sonrío divertida al ver nuestras expresiones

-Ay! Alice vos y tus ideas de que podes predecir el futuro- dijo una divertida Rose pero al ver la cara de Ali de decepcionada agrego- ojala que puedas encontrar a ese chico pero nadie puede predecir el futuro, bueno pero también tengo que reconocer que soñé algo realmente extraño, escuchen…

-[¡/] Estaba en un vestidor junto a un montón de modelos altas rubias y hermosas, en el desfile…. que tenia lugar en Milán, estaba con un hermoso conjunto de…. preparada para salir ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Era modelo? Bueno en este momento no había tiempo para respuestas estas preguntas ya tenia que salir a la pasarela. Entonces mire al suelo y al levantar la vista me encontré con unos hermosos ojos marrones que miraban justo a los míos. Entonces sin poder resistirlo mire e inspeccione su cuerpo era grande y musculoso, me entrego una rosa roja, color sangre, hermosa que conminaba con mi atuendo y con su voz tan infantil pero hermosa me deseo suerte. De pronto comenzó a acercarse peligrosa y lentamente, estaba en el mejor momento [¡/]

pero por mala suerte ya era la hora de levantarse, y Bad Romance, así tan hermosa e inoportuna me saco de ese hermoso sueño para volverme a la realidad para comenzar este ultimo día.- termino su relato y todas nuestras caras reflejaban sorpresa y una paz hermosa-

-Me encanta, me encanta- una vocecita nos saco de ese silencio, y si ¡Ali!- Esto se esta poniendo muy raro, ya somos dos las que tuvimos esos sueños que "predicen" el futuro – dijo mientras hacia señas de comillas con las manos en el aire.

-No son las únicas, yo también tuve un sueño algo extraño así como dice Alice de los que "predicen" el futuro- dijo Ang y nos dejo con la boca abierta.

-CONTALO- dijimos las 3 a la vez.

-Bueno ya va- dijo, nos miro algo avergonzada- ya hable ahora tengo que hablar no? –dijo algo angustiada, no le gustaba mucho contar sus cosas pero esta vez ella había hablado.

-Si no queres no cuentes- dije al ver si expresión.

-No esta bien se los cuento-sonrió y empezó- [¡/] Me encontraba en la rueda de prensa de los Jonas, una banda del momento. Ellos estaban declarando sobre la reciente gira realizada por Latinoamérica. Estaba tan atenta a la entrevista que no me había fijado que periodistas se encontraban alrededor mío. Kevin le dio la palabra a un periodista que se encontraba atrás mío. Me di vuelta para verlo y me quede sin aliento. Era un chico muy lindo, con una dulce voz. Tenia unos anteojos, una camisa blanca a rallas celestes y un pantalón negro de vestir. Se paro y pregunto… [¡/] Y como si no quisiera la cosa esta hermosa e imagina imagen se borro al sentir la voz de mi mama para que me despierte- nos miro a todas al terminar el relato- y que les pareció? Mágico no? –nos pregunto-

Y así nos quedamos todas en silencio.

Bueno esto si realmente estaba muy muy raro no?, ahora éramos 4 las que tuvieron la noche anterior estos sueños.

-Para ser sincera yo también tuve un raro sueño como dicen ustedes- les dije y luego le conté el mío.

Al terminar mi relato el director salio de su oficina y todas volvimos a la realidad; pero todas estábamos muy sorprendidas por los extraños sueños que tuvimos esa noche.


	3. Una buena noticia

Bella POV.

-Señoritas: Ángela, Rosalie, Isabella y Alice pasen a mi oficina por favor- y todas entramos mirándonos.

-Buenos días director- dijimos las 3 a coro.

-Buenos días, siéntense por favor- cada una tomo asiento -las llame para darle una noticia. –Hizo silencio- Ayer justo después de que se retiraran me llamaron de Europa, mas precisamente Milán, ya que le dieron a cada una de ustedes una beca para las mejores Universidades de EEUU y Europa. A cada una según la aspiración que desee.

-Rosalie, vos iras a la Universidad de artes del modelaje y actuación, en la cual egresan las mejores modelos, actrices, actores y directores del mundo ¡Felicitaciones! –Se paro y la abrazo felicitándola, una vez que volvió a su asiento siguió

-Ángela, por tu buena labor en el diario de la escuela con tus entrevistas e investigaciones te dieron una beca para la Universidad de periodismo, ¡Felicidades! –Y como hizo con Rose, se paro y la abrazo y volvió a su asiento para continuar.

-Alice, por tu gran imaginación, creatividad y sentido de la moda te dieron la beca para la Universidad de moda y diseño ¡Felicidades!- Pero esta vez no hizo falta que el director la abrazara ya que la duende se tiro encima para darle las gracias, cuando lo soltó pudo seguir. Oh! Ahí iba yo ya sabia a donde iba a ir pero quería escucharlo.

-Isabella, bueno me parece que no hace falta mucha introducciones ya que por tus notas es obvio que iras a la Universidad de Ciencias y Tecnologías para estudiar Química. ¡Felicidades! –y como las demás me abrazo, luego de esta grata sorpresa nos fuimos todas, este seria el mejor verano que jamás pudimos pensar.

Todas en Europa, en la misma ciudad, estudiando en las más prestigiosas Universidades, ¿que más podíamos pedir?


	4. la previa

Salimos de la oficina del director cada una con una sonrisa en la cara, no lo podíamos creer nuestros sueños hechos realidad.

-Tengo una idea, este fin de semana mis papas se van a ir de viaje y voy a estar solita, que les parece si vienen a mi casa con las valijas hechas y hacemos una pijamada así hablamos y me ayudan a armar mi valija, ¿que les parece?- dije esperando su respuesta, mientras ya estaba marcando el numero de mis papas para avisarle ambas noticias, la de la beca y que las chicas venían a casa

-OBVIOOOOOOOOO!- las voces de mis amigas dieron el si sin dudarlo, mientras llamaba a mis papas.

Antes de venir a casa fuimos a buscar las instrucciones y los pasajes al colegio, el martes tendríamos que estar tomándonos el avión. René y Charlie, mis papas, al contarle se pusieron muy contentos, estaban muy orgullosos de mi, también me dejaron que se queden en casa hasta que nos vallamos, ellos volverían el domingo por la tarde así nos iban a despedir al día siguiente.

Al mediodía salimos de la escuela, para las 7 de la tarde, Ali, como era de suponerse, ya estaba en casa instalándose. Saco toda MI ropa del armario para ver que me llevaba y armar la valija. Su valija era enorme, tenia también una para mi ya que las mías las estaban usando mis padres, Alice era así, tan hiperactiva, pero yo estaba tan feliz, tan contenta que ya no me importara que sacara TODO mi armario, además tenia un excelente gusto de la moda, y sabia lo que hacia.

A la hora llegaron Rose y Ang juntas, cada una con una gran valija. Todavía no lo podíamos creer, las 4 en Milán, juntas, siguiendo cada una lo que quería y deseaba desde teníamos conciencia.


	5. estamos en europa

Aclaracion!

Perdon que no lo dije antes pero los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer no me pertenecen!

La hitoria si salio de mi linda cabecita espero que les guste :D

Capitulo 5: Estamos en Europa :P

Esa noche después de comer unas ricas pizzas con helado nos quedamos imaginando como seria nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, como nos tratarían allá, serian buena onda o nos tratarían mal, serian todas chicas o habrá chicos, nuestros sueños de la noche anterior estarían relacionados con este viaje, encontraremos a nuestros Romeos, si leía mucho yo…  
Y así pasamos el fin de semana entre charlas, risas, comidas y nervios. El lunes por la mañana nos fuimos al aeropuerto para salir a Europa. Allá nos se encontraban Jacob, Jess, René, Charlie y los padres de Ali, pero los de Rose no estaban habían dicho que estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos como directores de un proyecto para una empresa, como siempre no la iban a ir a despedir, ya era comun ellos nunca estaban esto en ellos.  
Nos despedimos de todos ellos, entre llantos y abrazas, ya no podía ver triste a mi mejor amigo, pero sabia que iba a estar bien, que se recuperaría, y que terminaría saliendo con Jess, espero. El viaje se nos hizo corto,rose viejo con ang, amigas inseparables, y yo me sente con alice. Mientras estábamos hablando Rose nos interrumpió y nos confeso.  
-Miren- bajo la mirada mientras hablaba y siguió- nunca se los había dicho porque no dio la ocasión, pero no soy hija única, tengo un hermano mellizo, lo vi unas dos veces nada mas, porque mis papas lo mandaron a Europa cuando solo tenia 13 años a vivir con mis tíos y me vino a visitar solo dos veces, no se que en que parte de Europa esta, perdón que no se los dije antes pero no me lo podía guardar mas-dijo de un tiron y nosotras dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y ella siguió pidiendo perdón pero la callamos.  
-Rose no te preocupes te entendemos, si nos molesta un poco que no nos lo hayas dicho pero esta bien ya nos lo contaste, no podemos estar peleadas con vos-dije hablando por todas y por mi creo que ella piensa lo mismo.  
-Si Bella tiene razón, no es tan grave- y desde nuestros lugares la abrazamos muy muy fuerte.  
Despues del viaje nos instalamos en el hotel, todas en el mismo divididas en dos habitaciones. Como teniamos el dia libre fuimos a recorrer la ciudad y a comprar un par de cosas.  
A la semana empezamos la universidad cada una por separada nos veiamos solo en los tiempos dia me encontraba en el laboratorio trabajando en un proyecto para el proximo parcial ya que todos mis compañeros se habian ido, en un momento me senti observada y levante la vista para ver si habia alguien.  
Ahi parado del otro lado del vidrio habia un angel, alto, pelo cobrizo y con una ropa que lo hacia ver como un dios. Me quede embobada viendolo cuando me guiño el ojo, no se como seguia parada ahi sin hacer nada comenze a mirar hacia todos lados a ver si habia otra chica pero no habia nadie y cuando volvi la mirada al vidrio ya no estaba.  
Estaba angustiada lo queria ver cuando senti unos brazos rodeandome dulcemente.  
Me di vuelta muy despacio quedando en frente de el pero no podia decir nada me habia quedado sin palabras.  
¿Quien era? no lo sabia pero era un angel hermoso.  
-Hola! soy Edward- se presento sin separarse de mi  
-Yo soy...- pero antes de que termine mi frase me contesto -...Bella, digo Isabella, desde que entraste a la Universidad te admire pero nunca me anime a hablarte- mientras decia esto llevo su mano a su cabello mientras lo despeinaba, que lindo que era.  
-Solo Bella- le dije mientras sonreia -mmm y que estudias?  
-fisica, soy de seattle en EEUU, a unos km de tu ciudad- me quede con la boca abierta el sabia mucho de mi.

Al ver lo que me decia le sonrei asombrada y me quede quieta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, era tan hermoso pero no podia dejar que me bese cuando recien lo habia conocido, y sin pensarlo cuando me trato de dar un beso corri la cara mientras el dejaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla la cual ardia al ser tocada por su pies. Se separo un poco mirandome divertido y asombrado -ya me vas a dejar darte un beso- me dijo sin dudar sonriendo con una sonrisa que me hacia caer a sus pies en cualquier momento, no podia ser que este angel tenga ese efecto en mi. Cuando volvi de mis pensamientos ese angel no estaba mas, se habia ido. 

Buenas! Gracias por leer y por los reviews!

Espero que sigan leyendo :D y que lo divulgen :D

Este es medio cortito!

pero los proximos ya son mas largos :D


	6. mi angel

CAPITULO 6: MI ANGEL

La semana semana siguiente al encuentro con este chico nos juntamos con mis amigas en mi casa antes de ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza era uno de nuestros momentos libres pero yo estaba en otro mundo, pensaba en el encuentro que tuve con esos ojos, con ese angel y las palabras que salieron de su boca segun el ya iba a caer en sus pies, en este tiempo solo esas palabras daban vuelta en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Pero habia un problema lo queria ver otra vez queria probar sus labios pero no estaba no lo veia por ningun lado, era como si hubiese sido un sueño.  
Todavia no lo habia hablado con nadie todo lo sucedido ni con mis amigas, pero se lo tenia que contar, aunque ya sabia sus reacciones, al fin se los conte y todo lo que tenia en la cabeza parecio hacerse realidad todas las reacciones juntas, por un lado sorpresa de que se haya echo realidad mi sueño de ese dia, por otro lado un poco de alegria por mi por encontrar a ese chico de mis sueños, algo enojadas conmigo por no contarselos antes y por mi actitud de correrle la cara y por un poco de esperanza de que sus sueños en algun momento se les haga realidad. Alice insistia que todo esto era culpa de aquellos sueños que tuvimos un tiempo atras.  
Despues de contarles eso pasamos la tarde entre risas, chismes, chistes y supocisiones.

Ya habian pasado un mes y no lo veia deseaba verlo, soñaba con su pelo, con su voz, con su rostro, pero el no aparecia, algunas veces me parecia escuchar su voz pero al final era mi imaginacion.  
Un dia que me encontraba nuevamente en el laboratorio de quimica muy concentrada tratando de terminar un experimento una voz me saco de mi mundo.  
-Otra vez estudiando? que aplicada- mire a todos lados y no veia al dueño de aquella voz- ven sal del laboratorio y entra al aula de al lado si me queres ver- era su voz la reconoci, mi corazon empezo a acelerarse a latir muy muy rapido, sabia que era el lo necesitaba, comenze a salir del laboratorio algo asustada no lo conocia pero lo necesitaba.  
Entre algo nerviosa y dudando al salon no habia nadie pense que otra vez habia escuchado su voz, camine hacia el centro del salon despacio y me di vuelta para mirar todo elsalon a ver si habia alguien y cuando mire hacia la puerta estaba el parado como un angel, me sonrio y cerro la puerta- por fin estamos solos otra vez- sonrio de costado de una manera que me derretia y se paro frente a mi, era un poco mas alto que yo.  
Mire hacia el suelo tratando de evitar su mirada asi no caia en el lago de sus hermosos ojos pero el dulcemente me levanto la cara hasta poder mirarme a los ojos.  
-No me nieges esos hermosos ojos- me dijo mientras mi cara se derretia y se coloraba de tonos los tonos de rojos posibles por el efecto de la dulcura de sus palabras, el se sonrio y se fue acercando a mi lentamente y cuando nuestros labios se encontraban a solo unos milimetros me dijo -no me nieges nuevamente tus labios, los necesito- mientras apoyaba su frente con la mia y llevaba su mano derecha a mi nuca mientras su otra mano entrelasaba sus dedos con los mios, en un momento acorto las distancias con un dulce beso. Nuestros labios comenzaron una hermosa danza parecian que esten echos para esto tan hermoso, mi mano libre se dirigio a su pelo mientras jugaba con el, su lengua pidio permiso para profundizar el beso y gustosa se lo di, recorrio cada centimetro de mi boca meintras me acercaba mas y mas a el pegando nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras manos entrelasadas se separaron y me acerco mas a el abrazondo mi cintura y mi mano a su cuello.  
Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxigeno pero nuestras frentes seguian reposando en la otra.  
-Me tengo que ir- me dijo dando media vuelta pero lo agarre dela mano deteniendolo y se dio media vuelta.  
-Espera no te vallas, quiero que te quedes- y me sonroje al darme cuanta lo que le estaba diciendo, me miro dulce y se dio media vuelta para irse, la desesperacion se apodero de mi - Por lo menos decime como, cuando, donde puedo verte o algo para encontrarte-  
Sonrei y me miro -Anda el proximo miercoles a las cuatro en el laboratorio- sonrio y se fue.

El miercoles indicado me levante de buen animo, me prepare un buen desayuno y me fui a una de mis clases, al mediodia almorce y a las 4 me diriji al laboratoria, no habia nadie en cambio una hermosa rosa roja con una terjeta y una carta.  
Tome la carta y la lei "Una rosa para otra Bella rosa"  
Luego tome la carta, la abri cuidadosamente y la lei  
"Bella:  
Esta hermosa rosa es para vos, pero si te gusto te espero en el salon 206 con una linda sorpresa para vos y veras el paraiso  
BESOS  
TU ANGEL  
TU EDWARD

Al leer la carta se me ilumino la cara era muy dulce y tierno, era mi angel. Sali rapido hacia el salon, cuando llegue no se veia nada estaba todo oscuro en el salon.  
Toque la puerta y entre. Hize unos pasos y la puerta se cerro delicadamente, me d vuelta y estaba el, sonriendo se acerco a mi.  
-Viniste, sabia que no me fallarias- Sonrio y prendio la luz, una luz roja que ilumino algunas zonas del salon todo decorado con rosas y flores.  
-Hermoso- sonrie y mire a todos lados, se acerco con una rosa en la mano, y sin las espinas la coloco detras de mi oreja es tan dulce.  
Mire al suelo, pero el levanto mi rostro -no me nieges tus hermosos ojos- y me beso.  
Al principio me sorprendio y me quede helada pero luego respondi al beso llevando mis brazos atras de su cuello.  
Con su lengua pidio permiso el cual se lo cedi, besaba de una manera tan especial, tan experta que me hacia volver loca.  
Me tomo de la cintura pegandome a el y comenze a caminar hacia atras hasta chocar con una pared.  
Nos seguimos besando cuando el bajo sus manos hasta mi cola y luego trato de subir despacio para levantarme la remera pero lo pare, no era el momento para llegar lejos.  
Se separo de mi y me miro triste. Me daba mucha pena ver a un angel con esa carita de triste pero no podia.  
Quizo hablar pero lo pare y comenze a hablar yo.  
-Si yo te deseo mucho, pero nos conocemos muy poco para llegar tan lejos- termine diciendo sin pensar, esa no era la razon era que tenia miedo, nadie me habia tocado, nadie me hizo suya nunca, sabia que el era el indicado pero tenia miedo.  
Mire al piso algo avergonzada. El muy dulce levanto mi cara para mirarme a los ojos y me dijo  
-Entiendo lo que me decis tenes razon no nos conocemos casi nada no somos nada, perdon me adelante demasiado es que estuve esperando tanto por vos, soñaba con tus ojos, tu boca, y cuando te vi en el laboratorio supe que eras vos a quien esperaba.-  
Termino de decir eso y se fue despacio hasta la puerta pero algo me decia que no lo podia dejar ir queria que se quedara.  
Lo agarre por el brazo era tan musculoso y lo di vuelta.  
-No te pongas asi me gustas mucho, pero no puedo, tengo miedo, nunca me paso nada con nadie, todo esto es nuevo para mi no se que hacer, quiero estar con vos, pero...- justo en ese momento me dio un beso sin dejar de terminar la frase.  
-Esta bien, tenes razon, quiero seguir sabiendo mas de vos, nos seguimos comunicando, prometeme que no te vas a olvidar de mi, que nos vamos a volver a ver- No podia decir palabra alguna asi que solo asenti con la cabeza y el se iba, cuando estaba en la puerta me dijo- angelito, ya pronto me vas a ver- sonrei y se fue.


	7. vacaciones y nuevos amigos

CAPITULO 7: VACACIONES, Y NUEVAS AMIGAS

POV BELLA

Todavia me encontraba en el aula cuando sono mi celular, Rose.  
-Hola Rose, ¿como estas amiga?-  
-Hola Bella, por aca muy bien espero que haya tambien, no tengo mucho tiempo, le podes avisar a las chicas lo que te voy a decir. Ubique a mi hermano asi que me voy unas semanas para alla para verlo y hablar, despues hablamos- me dijo de un tiron  
-Esta bien Rose no te preocupes cualquier cosa avisame estamos hablando ademas te tengo que contar un par de cosas- es lo unico que pude decir luego se despidio y cortamos.

Despues de todo lo que paso, decidi llamar a mis amigas asi les contaba todo, Rose se enteraria luego.  
A la semana, cuando tuvimos un tiempo libre nos juntamos para contar lo que nos habia pasado, la vida de ellas era normal, sus estudios, la mia no.  
Les conte lo que me habia pasado con este angel llamado Ed y lo que Rose me habia dicho.  
Ellas me contaron que habian conseguido un trabajo, Alice como ayudante en una conocida diseñadora mientras Ang logro conseguir un trabajo como periodista en MTV para entrevistar pequeñas bandas.  
Todas estabamos muy contentas. (hablan por cartas ed y bella)

POV ROSALIE.

Estaba viajando en avion a Barcelona, faltaba poco para reencontrarme con mi hermano.  
Eramos bastantes parecidos, altos, rubios.  
Pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando el avion aterrizo y me encontraba en el aeropuerto buscando a mi hermano. El se llama Jasper. A los 10 minutos lo encontre era igual como yo lo recordaba. Pasaria todo el fin de semana con el luego volveria a Milan a seguir con mis estudios.  
-Rose que grande que stas hace mucho que no sabia de vos- me abrazo  
-Hermano yo t-tambien te extrañe p-pero no puedo respirar-sonrie  
-Perdon, te extrañe- y me solto -no sabia que estabas aca en Europa, hasta que me llamaste. -Me miro algo timido- podria acompañarte a Milan, aca estaba en el ejercito pero no quiero mas.-  
Lo pense y le dije que si. Pasamos todo el fin de semana con el para que me cuente todo. Hace poco habia cortado con su novia Rosario y ella desaparecio, pero el estaba bien por suerte.  
Cuando el fin de semana termino volvio conmigo.

POV ALICE

Hace ya 5 meses que estoy en la Universidad. Por suerte me llevo muy bien con todos mis compañeros y comenze a salir con Kevin (en honor a una amiga) es un chico rubio bajito, nada igual al chico de mis sueños pero me encantaba era muy tierno y yo le gustaba ¿que podia perder?. Estoy muy contenta pero particularmente hoy estaba muy nerviosa ya que en 2 semanas deberiamso entregar una coleccion otoño-invierno diseñada por nosotros.  
Ya estaba por la mitad. El trabajo consistia en 24 conjuntos.  
2 informales, 2 vestidos de gala, 2 para el trabajo. Esto deberia ser para hombre, mujer, niños y adolescentes.

Al pasar las dos semanas entregue mi trabajo y teniamos un mes libre. Lo aprobeche para enterarme de todo con mis amigas. Bella con su misterioso principe, Rose que habia encontrado a su hermano y de la unica que no sabia era de Ang ya que tenia que cubrir como parte de su trabajo el (buscar un concierto importante en Europa). La semana que viene ya estariamos todas juntas.

POV ANGELA

En la Universidad me estaba llendo genial, ya tenia un grupo de amigos, las notas iban en ascenso y era la favorita de mi curso ¿que mas podia pedir?.  
Tenia un novio, Fede, era lindo, tierno y me comprendia. Fisicamente era atractivo, todas estaban atras de el, era alto, algo corpulento ya que era rugbier, tenia pelo castaño y piel morena.  
Estabamos a penas hace dos semanas le tenia que contar todo a las chicas la semana que viene despues de entregar la ultima monografia del cuatrimestre tendria dos semanas libres.  
Ya habiamos planeado con las chicas juntarnos. Y quizas hacer un viaje a Italia solo de chicas. Estabamos ansiosas.

POV BELLA.

Por fin vacaciones y las 4 las teniamos por eso despues que nos juntamos y nos contamos TODO lo que nos habia pasado decidimos irnos a Italia por una semana.  
La pasamos muy bien conoci todo Italia, era hermoso. Conocimos a una chica, era muy linda, tenia pelo rubio con ondas, se llamaba barbara. Su nombre lo decia todo era perfecta. Tambien estaba en Milan en una de las Universidades.  
Asi que nos volvimos con ella, le contamos nuestras historias y ella nos conto que le gustaba un chico llamado Chis, un chico alto, rubio y flaquito. Nos pidio ayuda para conquistarlo y nosotras le dimos nuestro apoyo y le dijimos que si.  
Ella tenia una amiga que vivia en Italia. Vino a visitarla. Se llamaba Macarena, era algo bajita, con cabello morocho. Era bonita. Estaba de novia hace un par de meses con un chico llamado fexerico. Era un chico lindo fe pelo morocho, alto y con un cuerpo de rugbier. Estaban hace unos 6 meses hacian una linda pareja.


	8. viajes

POV BELLA

Todavia me encontraba en el aula cuando sono mi celular, Rose.  
-Hola Rose, ¿como estas amiga?-  
-Hola Bella, por aca muy bien espero que haya tambien, no tengo mucho tiempo, le podes avisar a las chicas lo que te voy a decir. Ubique a mi hermano asi que me voy unas semanas para alla para verlo y hablar, despues hablamos- me dijo de un tiron  
-Esta bien Rose no te preocupes cualquier cosa avisame estamos hablando ademas te tengo que contar un par de cosas- es lo unico que pude decir luego se despidio y cortamos.

Despues de todo lo que paso, decidi llamar a mis amigas asi les contaba todo, Rose se enteraria luego.  
A la semana, cuando tuvimos un tiempo libre nos juntamos para contar lo que nos habia pasado, la vida de ellas era normal, sus estudios, la mia no.  
Les conte lo que me habia pasado con este angel llamado Ed y lo que Rose me habia dicho.  
Ellas me contaron que habian conseguido un trabajo, Alice como ayudante en una conocida diseñadora mientras Ang logro conseguir un trabajo como periodista en MTV para entrevistar pequeñas bandas.  
Todas estabamos muy contentas. (hablan por cartas ed y bella)

POV ROSALIE.

Estaba viajando en avion a Barcelona, faltaba poco para reencontrarme con mi hermano.  
Eramos bastantes parecidos, altos, rubios.  
Pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando el avion aterrizo y me encontraba en el aeropuerto buscando a mi hermano. El se llama Jasper. A los 10 minutos lo encontre era igual como yo lo recordaba. Pasaria todo el fin de semana con el luego volveria a Milan a seguir con mis estudios.  
-Rose que grande que stas hace mucho que no sabia de vos- me abrazo  
-Hermano yo t-tambien te extrañe p-pero no puedo respirar-sonrie  
-Perdon, te extrañe- y me solto -no sabia que estabas aca en Europa, hasta que me llamaste. -Me miro algo timido- podria acompañarte a Milan, aca estaba en el ejercito pero no quiero mas.-  
Lo pense y le dije que si. Pasamos todo el fin de semana con el para que me cuente todo. Hace poco habia cortado con su novia Rosario y ella desaparecio, pero el estaba bien por suerte.  
Cuando el fin de semana termino volvio conmigo.

POV ALICE

Hace ya 5 meses que estoy en la Universidad. Por suerte me llevo muy bien con todos mis compañeros y comenze a salir con Kevin (en honor a una amiga) es un chico rubio bajito, nada igual al chico de mis sueños pero me encantaba era muy tierno y yo le gustaba ¿que podia perder?. Estoy muy contenta pero particularmente hoy estaba muy nerviosa ya que en 2 semanas deberiamso entregar una coleccion otoño-invierno diseñada por nosotros.  
Ya estaba por la mitad. El trabajo consistia en 24 conjuntos.  
2 informales, 2 vestidos de gala, 2 para el trabajo. Esto deberia ser para hombre, mujer, niños y adolescentes.

Al pasar las dos semanas entregue mi trabajo y teniamos un mes libre. Lo aprobeche para enterarme de todo con mis amigas. Bella con su misterioso principe, Rose que habia encontrado a su hermano y de la unica que no sabia era de Ang ya que tenia que cubrir como parte de su trabajo el (buscar un concierto importante en Europa). La semana que viene ya estariamos todas juntas.

POV ANGELA

En la Universidad me estaba llendo genial, ya tenia un grupo de amigos, las notas iban en ascenso y era la favorita de mi curso ¿que mas podia pedir?.  
Tenia un novio, Fede, era lindo, tierno y me comprendia. Fisicamente era atractivo, todas estaban atras de el, era alto, algo corpulento ya que era rugbier, tenia pelo castaño y piel morena.  
Estabamos a penas hace dos semanas le tenia que contar todo a las chicas la semana que viene despues de entregar la ultima monografia del cuatrimestre tendria dos semanas libres.  
Ya habiamos planeado con las chicas juntarnos. Y quizas hacer un viaje a Italia solo de chicas. Estabamos ansiosas.

POV BELLA.

Por fin vacaciones y las 4 las teniamos por eso despues que nos juntamos y nos contamos TODO lo que nos habia pasado decidimos irnos a Italia por una semana.  
La pasamos muy bien conoci todo Italia, era hermoso. Conocimos a una chica, era muy linda, tenia pelo rubio con ondas, se llamaba barbara. Su nombre lo decia todo era perfecta. Tambien estaba en Milan en una de las Universidades.  
Asi que nos volvimos con ella, le contamos nuestras historias y ella nos conto que le gustaba un chico llamado Chis, un chico alto, rubio y flaquito. Nos pidio ayuda para conquistarlo y nosotras le dimos nuestro apoyo y le dijimos que si.  
Ella tenia una amiga que vivia en Italia. Vino a visitarla. Se llamaba Macarena, era algo bajita, con cabello morocho. Era bonita. Estaba de novia hace un par de meses con un chico llamado fexerico. Era un chico lindo fe pelo morocho, alto y con un cuerpo de rugbier. Estaban hace unos 6 meses hacian una linda pareja.


	9. encuentros cercanos

POV BELLA

Volvimos a Milan todas juntas las 5. Comenzamos nuevamente con nuestros estudios.

Rosalie nos conto que su hermano se mudo cerca de la ciudad y que algun dia nos lo mostraria.

Cuando llegue a mi casa encontre 5 cartas en el buzon de mi angelito, ahora lo llamaba asi, lo queria ver, ya sabia de el bastante ahora queria verlo, hablar personalmente. Asi que arreglamos vernos en el cine que esta cerca de la Universidad para ver una pelicula, este encuentro seria en una semana justo, estaba re nerviosa queria verlo.

La semana paso rapidisimo aunque queria que no pasara no sabia si estaba preparada para verlo. Pero queria verlo.

El dia llego. Las chicas me arreglaron, estaban tan o mas nerviosas que yo. Alice se fue antes de que terminaran tenia que estar presente en la tienda de la Universidad, traajaba ahi y justo ese dia presentaban nuevos modelos y ella tenia que estar.

Se despidio con un fuerte abrazo y me deseo la mejor de las suertes. Cuando terminaron de arreglarme, no me reconocia, me habian dejado hermosa.

Con un nudo en el estomago fui a su encuentro el estaba hermoso, con ese pelo rubio con algunos tonos de rojo muy disulado lo convertian en un Dios Griego. Todavia no sabia como es que estaba hablando con el, como se fijo en mi.

Al fin nos encontramos, vimos Amanecer, la cuarta pelicula de la saga Crepusculo, a mi me fascinaba, era hermosa, ya habiamos visto los dos las 3 peliculas anteriores. Todavia no sabia como este Dios fuera tan perfecto. En la pelicula recitaba las mejores y mas sensuales frases de la pelicula en mi oido. Lo cual hacia que me derrita en sus pies ahi mismo.

En un momento que estaba embobada mirandolo, el se dio cuanta, me quede pretrificada pero el muy suave y cariñoso poso sus labios sobre los mios. Se sentian tan lindos, calidos, que no me resisti y comenze a besarlo pero justo cuando le iba a dar acceso a mi boca hablo junto a mis labios.

-Una vez que termine la pelicula te invito a cenar- No fue una propuesta sino parecio a una orden pero a mi no me importo estaba con el asi que accedi y seguimos besandonos.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurant italiano desde que fui a uno en Italia con las chicas es mi comida favorita. Estuvimos como dos horas comiendo y hablando de nuestras vidas, de nuestras ambiciones, nuestros deseos, todos. Parecia que nos conociamos hace mucho mucho tiempo.

Despues del postre nos fuimos a su casa, estaba nerviosa no sabia que me pasaba pero tenia una idea. Llegamos a su departamento era hermoso, todo blanco y con un hermoso decorado.

-Que lindo departamente- dije mirando a todos lados.

Me miro -Gracias, no podia recibir a un angel con un departamento para un diablo- y luego hizo una sonrisa torcida que casi me desmayo.

Me sonroje con sus palabras, no lo podia creer que un Dios me defina como un angel. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba enfrente mio casi rozando sus labios con los mios.

(ESTO ES UNA ADVERTENCIA LO QUE VIENE ES PARA MAYORES DE 18 POR LO SUBIDO DE TONO, NO LE PROHIBO A NADIE LEERLO PERO CADA UNO ASUMA LAS CONSECUENCIAS, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS.)

Sin esperar nada me beso, dulce, pero con tanto deseo y lujuria en sus ojos. Fuimos caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Fue acariciando mi mejilla, muy suave y tierno y mis manos casi sin pensarlo se dirijieron hacia su cuello acariciando el cabello.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos acariciandome todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi cintura baja donde levanto un poco mi camisa y empezo a dibujar circulos sobre mi piel haciendo que me pagara mas a el y mi piel se erizara, poco a poco bajo hasta mi cola donde la apreto y un gritito ahogado salio de mi boca, pero no lo deje de besar. Sabia en lo mas profundo de mi que lo inevitable pasaria hoy y estaba feliz por eso.

sentir sus manos en mi cola, sintiendome segura en sus manos subi las piernas una a cada lado de su cadera mientras lo seguia besando. No se como nos dirigio a su habitacion y me acosto en su cama. Acostado arriba mia pero sin peso sobre mi. Suave empezo a besar mi cuello me encantaba. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás para que tenga mas acceso a esa parte.

Despacio empezo a desabrochar cada boton de mi camisita, mientras tocaba cada parte del cuerpo que ahora quedaba desnuda, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que sentia esto que iba a pasar. Mientras el terminaba de sacar mi camisa ayude a sacarle la suya, y sus ojos se centraron en mis pechos.

-Hermosa,- sonrio mientras se acerco hasta besarme, mientras acariciaba mi panza y subiendo hasta el comienzo de mis pechos aun tapada por mi corpiño de encaje que Alice me hizo poner.

Me acerco mas a el mientras suavemente desato mie corpiño y lo dejaba caer al suelo, mientras yo en un ataque de atrevimiento comenze a desabrochar el pantalon de el, muy sueve y tortuoso.

Mientras nos besabamos seguimos sacandonos la ropa de a poco hasta que quedamos los dos, iguales, como Dios nos trajo al mundo. El me agarro como si fuea una novia y subio hasta su habiatacion, supongoq ue era de el o una habitacion de mas. Era tan hermosa como la sala de estar.

-Bella, eres virgen? No tomas pastillas no? -me dijo con una voz ronca y sensual. Ante su pregunta me ruborize mucho, haciendo que mis mejillas se volvieran de un tono rojo suave.

-Por tu cara adorablemente roja deduzco que no, no te preocupes voy a hacer todo lo posible para que la pases bien.- Luego saco de un cajon un sobresito plateado mientras lo abri y lo puso, tan expertamente me quede mirando su cara y su pecho, era tan hermoso, no podia creer que un angel asi este conmigo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza sonrei inconientemente y justo me vio. Se acerco a mi acostandose ensima pero sin que su peso este sobre mi.

Comenzo a besarme nuevamente, mientras nuestras manos recorrian el cuerpo del otro sin control. Despacio fue masajeando mis senos con sus manos, dejo uno para bajar a mi intimidad y comenzar a masajearla y prepararla para lo que venia.

Cuando sintio que estaba preparada se unio a mi mientras en el oido susurraba -Amor, estoy aca, TE AMO.- me dolia pero luego el dolor fue reemplazado por una ola de placer. Era hermoso. Comenzamos una danza con nuestros cuerpos y caderas, uniendonos. Me estaba enamorando poco a poco.

Fue mi primer vez! Era hermoso, desperte acostada sobre el pecho de mi angel, se veia tan hermoso y tranquilo. Estaba dormido, por lo que me levante tratando que no se despierte. Fui a la cocina para hacer el desayuno para los dos. A las 2 horas aparecio, todo despeinado. Era hermoso. Terminamos de desayunar y luego me fui a mi casa, no sin antes programar nuestro proximo encuentro.


End file.
